Embrace of the Moon
by malika-azrael
Summary: A murder attempt at 221B Baker Street reveals the secret of Holmes family. And John gets to meet the infamous Mummy who turns out to be the eternally young Harry Potter. Slash. Established Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**Embrace of the Moon**

Chapter I

Oh, no! No, no,no! Sherlock Holmes thought frantically as he tried to save his best friend, Dr. John Watson. Sherlock didn't return for this. He didn't spend three months destroying Moriarty's web so he could keep his friend safe only to witness John died in front of him. Technically, Mycroft's men did the most work since Mummy was furious with the whole Moriarty thing. And Mycroft, always eager to please his beloved, quickly wiped out the threat to his younger brother.

Sherlock and John just returned from crime scene. Who would have thought that assassin had crept into 221B Baker Street through window in mission to kill them? The assassin failed and was killed in the process. But before that, the assassin managed to hurt John with poisonous dagger. And now, John was lying on the sofa with pale blue face, ragged breaths and cold skin.

"John!" he shook his best friend's body. "You can't die! You can't die yet!"

John's lips were moving. _I'm sorry, Sherlock_. He said.

No! It wasn't John fault. What should Sherlock do? He couldn't let John die. Something, anything. He had to save John, no matter what happened. Making his decision, Sherlock ran to his bedroom to find antidote for the poison. He had kept it in secret place. Place that Mrs. Hudson and John couldn't find. There it was! He grabbed the vial and ran back to the living room where he force feed John the antidote.

The effect was instant. Colour returned to John's face. His breathing back to normal. Wrinkles faded from his face. And from experience, Sherlock knew that every scar in John's body also healed.

The doctor opened his eyes. "Sherlock?" he asked hesitantly.

John was alive. All that mattered to Sherlock was his best friend was still alive.

John slowly resumed sitting position. He looked at his hand and paused. His hand looked younger. And not only his hand. He stared at his reflection on the nearest surface. He also looked younger and healthier. His shoulder also didn't hurt anymore. What had Sherlock done?

"What did you feed me, Sherlock?" he asked. His voice was calm, like always when he was under pressure.

"Yes, Sherlock, do tell." Came the annoying voice of Mycroft Holmes.

Sherlock groaned. His elder brother was really fast this time. "Go away, Mycroft!" he barked out.

Mycroft ignored him. "Do you have any idea of what you have just done?" The elder Holmes asked coldly. His expression tight with anger.

John had never seen Mycroft looked like this.

"I have to save John," Sherlock replied in equal cold tone.

"You compromise Mummy's safety!" Mycroft exploded.

"I would never endanger Mummy!" Sherlock replied, enraged by Mycroft's accusation. How dare Mycroft was to suggest such thing. Sherlock loved Mummy dearly. Mummy was the one who raised him ever since he was three years old. Mummy loved him like a son. Sherlock wasn't like Mycroft, who lust after Mummy ever since he hit puberty.

Mycroft took a deep breath. "This isn't a place to discuss this," he said at last.

"No, it isn't." Sherlock replied curtly.

Mycroft glanced briefly at the dead body of the assassin who tried to kill him and Sherlock. "I have to take care of this too." He drawled.

"Well, you have to be useful somehow." Sherlock said snidely.

Mycroft looked at him coldly. "My car is waiting outside," he said.

"Lead the way then," Sherlock replied.

"What is going on in here?" John asked.

"Later, John." Sherlock said.

The journey to the safe house was tense. Both Sherlock and Mycroft were staring at each other coldly. John was confused as hell. What was going on in here? And more importantly, what did Sherlock feed him? John felt ultimate cold. He couldn't move this body. He honestly thought that he was going to die. But after the mysterious drink Sherlock gave him, then he suddenly was fine. The drink tasted heavenly. It wasn't like anything John had drank before. And the effect... he felt warm, alive, energized.

The car stopped and John switched his thought to his present surroundings. They got out from the car and entered the magnificent mansion. Their destination was Mycroft's study. Or at least, John assumed that it was Mycroft's study.

"I'm going to call Mummy," Sherlock stated suddenly. "Mummy would understand."

Mycroft gave Sherlock withering glare.

Sherlock ignored him. He then left the study, probably to call his mother.

"I'm afraid that I'm needed to explain Sherlock's reckless act to Mummy." Mycroft said after a few moments of silence. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

John was left alone.

Fifteen minutes later, Mycroft and Sherlock returned. They looked better, at least for Sherlock part. His flatmate looked relaxed and happy. Mycroft still looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry for the waiting, John." Mycroft said. He was always the polite one.

"Would any of you explain what is going on in here?" John asked. He was tired being left in the dark.

Mycroft gave him a measuring glance. "Well, at least he is trustworthy," he drawled out.

"Of course John is trustworthy!" Sherlock said.

"I'm sitting right here," John muttered.

"Elixir of Life," Sherlock said suddenly.

"What?"

"The Elixir of Life saved your life. Otherwise you're going to die."

"Elixir of Life?" John asked, frowning. "Like in those movies?"

"Yes." Sherlock confirmed.

"Is this a joke?" he asked.

Sherlock and Mycroft looked at him.

"Okay," he said.

"I must say that his reaction is better than what I hope for," Mycroft drawled.

"It's the shock talking, Mycroft." Sherlock commented.

John glared at both of them. "After spending two years as your flatmate, I think I'm quite immune to everything now." He had been kidnapped by criminal mastermind and strapped with Semtex. He exhaled hallucination gas at government facility. Hist best friend faked his death for three months. John didn't think he could get shocked now.

"It's a logical conclusion," Mycroft said.

Sherlock gave his brother a dirty look.

"Does the elixir mean that I'm immortal now?" John asked because he had to know. The drinker always became immortal in the movies.

"No," Sherlock replied. "You will never die as long as you drink it."

"Surely you understand that this is a secret on the highest level," Mycroft said.

John nodded. "But, what is your mother connection with all of this?" he asked in genuine confusion. Sherlock and Mycroft kept talking about their mother.

"I got the elixir from Mummy," Sherlock explained.

"Is she scientist or something?" he asked.

Sherlock and Mycroft exchanged amused look.

"He is a wizard," Sherlock supplied.

John's jaw literally dropped to the floor. Was Sherlock serious? This was too much for John. Was this a dream? John secretly pinched his arm. It hurt. He pinched his arm again. It hurt. Okay, so this wasn't a dream then.

There was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal a handsome young man with amber eyes and jet black hair.

"Hello Sherlock, Mycroft and Dr. Watson," the newcomer greeted them.

John merely nodded.

"I'm Teddy Lupin. It's nice to meet you, John. I've heard so much about you." Teddy said.

"Teddy is my godbrother," Sherlock explained. "We grew up together."

Teddy nodded at that. That was new information for John. Mummy, godbrother, what was next?

"Teddy," Mycroft interrupted.

"Sorry, Mycroft," Teddy said. "Well, are we ready then?" he asked.

"Yes," Mycroft drawled.

"Good," Teddy said. He took out a ballpoint from his pocket and held it.

Sherlock and Mycroft touched the ballpoint.

"Well, come on, John." Sherlock said. "We're going to see Mummy." He sounded happy at that.

Confused, John touched the ballpoint.

"To the eternal city." Teddy said and a second later, they were whisked away.

Author's Note:

This is my seventh Sherlock Harry Potter crossover fic. It's really hard to find fic about Mycroft/Harry pairing, until now, aside of my fics I have only found four other stories. So, if you guys know where to find it, could you please tell me? I searched and found new one but the link is dead.

I have seen many fics with Mycroft as James and Sherlock as Al who choose to live in Muggle world. So, I want to write fic where Mycroft and Sherlock were raised by Harry but they weren't his biological sons. It also has Harry as Master of Death thing. And must have slash between Mycroft and Harry too. Being ten year old when Harry began to take care of them, Mycroft never ever once considered Harry as his parent, unlike Sherlock who consider Harry as Mummy.

If you have idea for Mycroft/Harry story, you can tell me. Right now, I still have one storyline in my mind, featuring the Holmes siblings as the unknown descendants of Black family. I mean, Sherlock and Mycroft did posses the Black's look with grey eyes and black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**Embrace of the Moon**

Chapter II

John didn't know how to explain about what had just happened. One moment he was in Mycroft's study and the next moment he was standing in the middle of cherry blossom garden.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Rome," Sherlock said and gestured to behind him.

John turned around and gasped at the sight. Apparently, they were located in some high place because he could see the aerial view of Rome, bathed in the light.

"This villa is located in Quirinal hill, the largest and highest of the eternal city seven hills."

"How?" That was all he managed to say.

Teddy gave Mycroft and Sherlock confused look.

Mycroft shook his head.

Teddy raised his eyebrow but he explained. "We took Portkey. It is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location."

"But how?"

"Magic." Someone said.

The newcomer was a young man with jet black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in simple white shirt and black trouser.

"Mummy." Sherlock's face broke into smile.

John stared in disbelief. Mummy? This was Mummy?

"Sherlock," the young man proceeded to hug his son.

Sherlock hugged him back affectionately. Okay, Sherlock's attitude had reached to whole new disturbing level.

"Hi, Harry." Teddy said.

The young man, whose name was Harry, turned to Teddy the next. "And how is my godson doing?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm doing well." Teddy replied, smiling back at his godfather.

"Mycroft," Harry turned his attention to the elder Holmes.

"Harry." Mycroft took Harry's right hand and kissed it. He said a few things too but since it was in Latin, John didn't understand a word. During the exchange, Mycroft didn't let go Harry's hand at all. It was really weird.

Then Harry turned to him. "Dr. John Watson. We met at last. I've heard so much about you." He said warmly. "I'm Harry Potter. Just call me Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry." He said diplomatically. "And please call me John."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Sherlock all this time. I worry about him constantly."

"It's fine." John said.

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. We can discuss it inside." Harry said.

It was about time, John thought as he followed Harry to the living room.

"Sherlock has explained it to me." Harry said once they were seated. "The Elixir grants the drinker an indefinitely extended life, for as long as they keep drinking it regularly. A person that relies on the Elixir will die if they cannot obtain more Elixir before the last quantity imbibed wears off. And one more thing, once you drink the Elixir, you won't be able to have a child."

"What?" John asked. "Sherlock!" he rounded on his flatmate.

"What?" Sherlock asked defensively. "You can't have a child if you're dead." He said coldly.

John deflated. It was true. He almost dead.

"John," Harry said. "Even though you can't have a child of your own, it doesn't mean that you can't have a child. I have Sherlock and Teddy and I love them as my own children."

Sherlock smiled at this statement.

"Right, I'm sorry." He said earnestly.

"It's fine," Harry said.

"Did you create the Elixir?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, no." Harry said, smiling. "A friend of mine did."

"And you're a wizard?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry said. He nodded at Teddy.

Teddy took out a long stick and pointed it at the table. He waved the stick and said some Latin words. The table transformed into baby elephant. Teddy waved his stick again and the baby elephant transformed into blossoming cherry blossom tree. He waved the stick again and this time the tree transformed back into table.

"That was amazing." John blurted out.

Harry smiled at his reaction.

Sherlock looked very smug.

"Magic does exist," Harry said. "We have our own society and our own rule."

"And all of you have this Elixir?" he asked curiously.

"No," Harry replied. "In fact, this is a secret. I do hope you understand the reason why we guard it fiercely."

The elixir that could make man live forever. What if it fell into the wrong hand? Someone like Moriarty for example. That would disaster. John's mind jumped to another thing that really made him curious. Which was Sherlock's relationship with Harry. He wasn't truly their mother, right? John didn't think that magic would work that far.

As if Harry could read his mind, the other man explained. "I'm not Sherlock and Mycroft's biological parent but I raised them since they were children."

"Our parents died in accident," Mycroft said. "Harry saved us and since we don't have any relatives left, Harry took us in."

That explained a few things. Such as why Sherlock, being Sherlock, would call Harry by Mummy. Although John had to wonder about Harry's age. If he had to guest, he would say that Harry was seventeen years old. Twenty at the utmost. Was this the effect of the Elixir? Mycroft looked like he was in the mid thirty. And Sherlock... well, John knew that Sherlock was merely thirty three years old. That should make Mycroft forty since he was seven years elder than Sherlock. Did Mycroft drink the Elixir too? There were a lot of things that Harry, Mycroft and Sherlock didn't tell him. John realized that. But he wasn't prying type.

"We stayed here for a few years," Sherlock said. "Then we returned to England for schooling."

"I went to Eton," Mycroft said.

"Harrow," Sherlock said.

"And after that I went to Oxford." Mycroft said.

"Cambridge," Sherlock said again.

John saw the pattern there. Mycroft and Sherlock took their sibling rivalry to new whole level.

"We stay in London afterwards but we always visit Mummy regularly," Sherlock said again.

That was news for John. But he remembered that Sherlock often disappeared on his own.

"And how about you?" he asked Teddy.

"I stayed with my grandmother in London." Teddy replied. "We visited each other regularly."

Harry looked at his watch and said. "Dinner should be ready now."

They ate at open terrace. John was surprised when food appeared on the table. But no one seemed to care. It must be common occurrence. The food was really delicious and John enjoyed it. And Harry was a good host. He engaged John in conversation while the others added their opinion.

After dinner, he asked Teddy when they were going to return to London. He was met with confused look.

"We're going to stay here for a few days," Sherlock said.

"But I have work at the clinic," he said.

"I have taken care of it, John," Mycroft interrupted.

"Thank you, Mycroft," Harry said.

Mycroft nodded at Harry.

There it was again. John had noticed that Sherlock called Harry with Mummy but Mycroft called Harry with his name. Not only that. Sherlock obviously considered Harry as his parent and the feeling was mutual. But the same couldn't be said for Mycroft. In fact, if John wanted to be honest, he would say that Mycroft treated Harry like a lover. And also, the words that Harry said. He loved Sherlock and Teddy as his own children. Harry didn't include Mycroft.

"It has been a long day," Harry said again, interrupting his train of thoughts. "You should go to rest, John. Sherlock, show John his room, will you?"

"Of course, Mummy." Sherlock said obediently. "Come on, John."

He trailed after Sherlock as the other man navigated around the house. The house was huge with antique decor, priceless ornaments and valuable paintings. At some point, Sherlock told him that certain ceilings were painted by Michelangelo.

Sherlock stopped suddenly.

John stopped after him.

"This is your room." Sherlock said. "Good night, John."

"Good night, Sherlock."

Author's Note:

This is my seventh Sherlock Harry Potter crossover fic. It's really hard to find fic about Mycroft/Harry pairing, until now, aside of my fics I have only found four other stories. So, if you guys know where to find it, could you please tell me? I searched and found new one but the link is dead. It's shame because the story seems interesting. Anyway, if you have story idea about Mycroft/Harry you could tell me too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**Embrace of the Moon**

Chapter III

John woke up suddenly. He sat up groggily and rubbed a hand over his face. Where was he? He looked around him in confusion until yesterday memory sunk in. Assassin. Sherlock. Elixir. Rome. Mummy. Dear Lord, so everything was real and here he thought that it was only a dream.

He looked around him. The bedroom was huge with set of sofa, table and two armchairs. There were two doors that John supposed led to bathroom and dressing room. John rose to head to bathroom. He opened the door on the left and stared in amazement. Even the bathroom was bigger than 221B. After taking bath, he went to the dressing room and found that the room was full with clothes. Clothes that fit him. There was a note. _The clothes in the dressing room are all yours. Pick whatever you like. _Shaking his head in wonder, he chose the clothes randomly and then wore t. Alright, what should he so next?

There was a knock on the door and a moment later, Sherlock entered the room.

"Good," Sherlock said once the man saw that he was ready. "Come on," he said. "We're going to have breakfast soon."

Sherlock led him through the house until they arrived at dining room. Teddy was already there, reading newspaper.

"Good morning, John." Teddy said.

"Good morning," he replied, taking seat next to Sherlock.

Sherlock grunted his greeting at Teddy.

Teddy looked at him in amusement.

It was then John noticed that the picture on the paper was moving. "It moves!" he blurted out.

"Yes," Teddy replied. "Magical pictures move." He gestured to the paper where the woman in the picture waved her hand.

"_Hermione Weasley Won Minister of Magic Election!_' he read the headline. "Minister of Magic?" he asked.

"I told you that we have our own government." Teddy said. "This is second time in row for Aunt Hermione."

"She is your Aunt?" John asked, surprised. The woman in the picture couldn't be older than forty.

"She's Harry's friend from school." Teddy explained. "So, we all call her Aunt Hermione."

Harry looked like seventeen year old and this Hermione Weasley looked like she was forty. How old these people actually?

"Wizards have longer lifespan than Muggle." Teddy said, noticing his confusion.

"Muggle?" John asked.

"People without magic." Teddy explained. "Like you, Sherlock and Mycroft."

"So, we tend to age slower. I'm at the same age as Sherlock actually."

"Really?" John looked at Teddy and then at Sherlock and then at Teddy again. Teddy looked like he was in mid twenty.

"Honestly, John." Sherlock said for the first time. "You look so stupid now."

John glared at his best friend.

Teddy chuckled at them.

"Shut up, Teddy." Sherlock ordered.

Teddy shook his head fondly. "You never change," he told Sherlock.

John, eager to know about Sherlock's childhood, asked. "Did both of grow up together?"

"Yes," Teddy replied. "But I didn't live here. I live in London with my grandmother," he said.

"Your grandmother?"

"My parents have passed away." Teddy explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," John said.

"Why would you?" Sherlock asked, puzzled.

John gave Sherlock dirty look.

"My father was best friend with Harry's father. When I was born, he made Harry my godfather." Teddy continued.

John nodded at that.

"You want to know how I came to live with Harry." Sherlock stated suddenly.

John flushed red.

"Oh, please." Sherlock snorted. "It's all written in your face."

"Fine," he admitted. "I'm curious, alright. But you don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to. I mean, it's family matter after all."

"It's no big deal." Sherlock said. "The car accident happened in winter. Mummy found us. My parents didn't make it but Mummy managed to save me and Mycroft."

John stared at Sherlock.

"I was three at that time and Mycroft was ten." Sherlock continued. "Since we don't have any relatives left, Mummy took us in."

"But why you call him Mummy?" John blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Go on, tell him Sherlock." Teddy said. He looked very amused.

Sherlock scowled at him.

"Harry is my godfather," Teddy said when he saw no indication of Sherlock talking. "So Sherlock thought he should call Harry something different. He came up with Mummy."

Sherlock picked up his knife and threw it at Teddy.

"Sherlock!" John yelled at his flatmate.

Teddy waved his wand and turned the knife into paper bird. "Your loss, Sherlock." He said, grinning.

Sherlock scowled darkly at Teddy.

John thought that Sherlock and Teddy's interaction looked more brotherly than Sherlock and Mycroft's interaction. Maybe because they were in same age. Besides that, Mycroft was always so serious.

"Good morning," Harry joined them for breakfast. He was dressed in white shirt and gray trousers. Mycroft as usual, stood next to Harry.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Mummy."

"Morning."

Harry glanced at the newspaper briefly.

"Aunt Hermione wants to see you," Teddy informed his godfather.

"Yes, I've talked with her." Harry replied.

It was then when food appeared on the table. It was traditional English breakfast. Apparently, everyone was waiting for Harry.

"Sherlock," Harry began. "Why don't you take John for sightseeing? There are countless places to visit in Rome."

"It's fine," John hurriedly said. "I can have a walk by myself."

"Nonsense." Harry waved his hand. "Besides that, Sherlock know every corner of this city."

It was finally agreed on that Sherlock would take John around.

"I need to return to London," Teddy told them after breakfast. "See you later." He activated his Portkey and was gone a second later.

"I've prepared the car," Mycroft said.

"Be back for dinner, alright." Harry said. "Nicolas and Perenelle will come to visit us later."

"We have to inform them about the situation with John," Mycroft drawled out.

"They want to meet with you," Harry explained.

John nodded. "Okay," he said. "Are they another member of your family?"

Harry and Mycroft exchanged look.

"We consider them as our family," Harry replied. "We'll talk again later. Now, go and have fun." He ordered.

Author's Note:

Hi. It's really hard to find fic about Mycroft/Harry pairing. So, if you guys know where to find it, could you please tell me? And, if you have story idea about Mycroft/Harry you could tell me too. How they meet and everything. I have story idea where Mycroft and Sherlock is actually squib.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**Embrace of the Moon**

Chapter IV

John gaped at the red, gleaming car in front of him. "It is Ferrari!" he croaked out.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he said disdainfully.

"You've got Ferrari," Johns said.

"Yes," Sherlock drawled out. "Now, come on. You're wasting time."

John entered the car. Sherlock started the engine. "Our first destination is Colosseum."

"Colosseum?" John asked.

Sherlock looked at him, annoyed. "Seriously, John, what is wrong with you today?"

"Well, pardon me if I think that is weird that you, Sherlock Holmes, would give me tour around Rome today." John snapped.

"Mummy said so." Sherlock muttered. "Besides, I grew up here."

That softened John. "Alright then, Mr. Tour Guide," he said. "Lets' go then."

Sherlock scowled at him.

John laughed. "So, you, uh, were raised here?" he asked once he stopped laughing.

"Yes," Sherlock said. "Mummy brought us here. When I was thirteen, I returned to England for schooling and live there ever since."

They didn't talk anymore. Not for long, they arrived at Colosseum.

"The Colosseum, originally the Flavian Amphitheatre is an elliptical amphitheatre in the centre of the city of Rome, the largest ever built in the Roman Empire, built of concrete and stone. Its construction started in 72 AD under the emperor Vespasian and was completed in 80 AD under Titus, with further modifications being made during Domitian's reign." Sherlock told him.

Okay. John was a bit surprised. Sherlock didn't know about astronomy but he knew about Roman's history.

"Capable of seating 50,000 spectators, the Colosseum was used for gladiatorial contests and public spectacles such as mock sea battles, animal hunts, executions, re-enactments of famous battles, and dramas based on Classical mythology. The building ceased to be used for entertainment in the early medieval era. It was later reused for such purposes as housing, workshops, quarters for a religious order, a fortress, a quarry, and a Christian shrine. Now, it stays partially ruined because of damage caused by devastating earthquakes and stone-robbers. The Colosseum is one of Rome's most popular tourist attractions." Sherlock finished. "Unfortunately," he added a moment later. "The tourists are really annoying."

John rolled his eyes. But still, they explored the place and John managed to take many pictures.

"We're going to Trevi Fountain the next," Sherlock told him.

"Alright." John agreed. He was playing tourist today and was quite content to leave everything in Sherlock's hand. Normally, he would be cautious because Sherlock after all didn't think like any normal people. But with Mummy's presence, his best friend turned into big kid. So, it was safe. For now, at least.

Trevi Fountain probably was the most famous fountains in the world. The place was crowded by tourists, as expected, that Sherlock started to fidget. John took many pictures and before they left, he threw a coin into the fountain. A traditional legend held that if visitors threw a coin into the fountain, they were ensured a return to Rome.

Sherlock, of course, scoffed at him. "Mummy lives here." He said. "We're going to visit him many times in the future."

"We?" John asked.

Sherlock looked at him as if he was stupid. Well, for Mycroft and Sherlock, almost everyone else was stupid. "You're part of family now."

That had been gnawing on John's mind for a while. "I assume that you and Mycroft have drank it." He said. It being the Elixir of Life. "If, the assassin didn't attack us, would I know about the secret?"

"Yes," Sherlock replied immediately. "You're my best friend. If I could, I want to spend my life forever with you."

"Uhm…" John didn't know what to say.

"Criminality won't stop and I expect the police to stay ignorant, as always." Sherlock said again. "We need to stay low profile for years but then we can emerge again. Fighting crime. It won't be boring."

"You have thought about this before," John said in realization.

"Of course." Sherlock said earnestly.

From the way he was talking, it was if he was a child planning for adventure with his best friend. And for Sherlock, it was probably what he thought about the whole situation.

"Well, what do you think?" Sherlock asked.

"That sounds dangerous," he replied.

"You love it," Sherlock said.

"Yeah, I do." John admitted.

Then again, his life had become intertwined with Sherlock. If Sherlock truly wanted to do this, John supposed he would follow his best friend, as always.

"Great," Sherlock said, satisfied. "Now, we're going for lunch."

"Lunch?" John raised his eyebrow.

"Mummy insists that I have lunch every day," Sherlock grumbled.

"Good for you," John replied.

Sherlock glared at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They went to Osteria, a restaurant near the Trevi Fountain. Sherlock did all the order since John couldn't speak Italian. The waiter showed up a few moments later with fried calamari, fettuccine alfredo and salads. For dessert, they had tiramisu.

After lunch, they went to Saint Peter's square. The last destination was catacombs of Rome.

"I suspect you often came here as a child," John commented, looking at the skulls and bones that adorned the walls.

Sherlock was silent.

John turned to look at him.

"Fine." Sherlock said. "You're right. I like to deduce the cause of death from the remains."

He wasn't surprised at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They returned to the villa to get ready before the dinner was started.

"How was your day, John?" Harry asked him.

"It was fine." He replied. "We visited Colosseum, Trevi Fountain, Saint Peter's Square and Catacombs of Rome."

"Ah, yes." Harry said. "He does like the place."

"Typical of Sherlock," Mycroft commented.

Harry rose from his seat suddenly. "Nicholas, Perenelle."

John turned to look at the newcomer. Nicholas and Perenelle both had blond hair with blue eyes. They looked like they were in mid twenty.

"Let me introduce you to Dr. Watson." Harry said. "He is a friend of Sherlock."

"John Watson," he said.

Nicholas and Perenelle shook hands with him. "Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel."

Something clicked on his mind. "Nicholas Flamel?" he asked. John remembered reading about Nicholas Flamel in storybook when he was a child. The famous alchemist who created Philosopher Stone. "The Nicholas Flamel?" he asked again, only to be sure.

Nicholas smiled at him. "Yes," the man replied.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading my fic and please give reviews. I got the inspiration for this when I read fic about Sherlock and John's retirement. It's a really good fic although I regret reading it since I hate sad story. In the story, even though Sherlock's body was old but his mind was still as sharp as ever but unfortunately, he couldn't beat time. John passed away first and Sherlock followed later. It's very well written and I have to admit that I might cry a bit after reading it.

So I decided to write story where they could live forever if they want to. And as for Mycroft, he could become the ruler of the world, the one who control history, much like many conspiracy theories out there.


End file.
